A second chance to love you
by Neurotic-Canuck
Summary: Years has pasted ever since the last time Kurama seen the girl he loved in his past as Youko Kurama. Now he is in the human world but will he ever see her again. Sucky summary but good story please read! KuramaxOc


**Ok, this is my redo from my Forbidden love story... Sorry for those who waited patiently but I kinda ran out of idea's and also tried to use Kurama'slovers plot for the story... *sigh* Some of the stuff here might be similar to the first but also different but oh well... So this is it the third redo of Forbidden love. **

**ahem DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho !!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_A silver haired kitsune laid on the cold snow covered ground. A pool of blood staining all that was white as his face slowly turned pale each passing second. He thought he was going to die, that it was the end of Youko Kurama the king of thieves in all Makia. A smirk appeared on his face, such a fitting end of a thief he thought as he vision became blurry. Suddenly from the bushes near him there was a thin pale leg that stuck out. Then a blurry figure appeared from the bush and slowly walked towards him, their five tails swaying from behind. A warm hand was placed on his face as it brushed away the silver strands of hair from his face. He could not see who it was but can only hear their ragged breath as they pushed him onto his back. He winced in pain when the warm hands was placed on his wound, there was a sweet tune that come from the figure. They were humming a beautiful lullaby that he had never heard of then suddenly there was dark...._

_

* * *

_

_"hehe Youko your teeth are all blue" Laughed a female kitsune_

_The man smirked and grinned bigger not minding that she was laughing at him. her electric blue eyes filled with joy as she held her stomach as she laughed saying that it ached. Her golden locks of hair pushed at one side of her shoulder and reached up to her waist, her creamy white five tails swayed from side to side as her ears stood straight from the top of her head. The once Famous thief Youko joined in her laughter admiring her at the same time. He could not admit to her but he was in love with this kitsune. Though he had met many female demons in his life, she was the only one that brought real joy to his life. He felt more alive than ever, not because that girl saved him from death. Just then her laughter stopped as her ears twitched, he too stopped and felt a presence near by. Quickly he stood up as the girl hid behind him. Suddenly a group of demons appeared in front of them. Youko was ready to fight and protect the girl but when he realized who he was planning to attack he gasp feeling his arms felt like pudding_

_"Kuronue?" he asked as he stared at a bat demon dangling a bright red pendant from his hand_

_

* * *

_

_A group of thieves hid themselves from the thundering storm from a cave, their newly returned captain sat at the back of the cave with a girl who's arms wrapped tightly against his chest letting out a few sniffles. The great thief hushed her _

_CRASH! BOOM!_

_The young girls arms wrapped tightly around him, he placed a hand on her head and another around her waist. A bat demon appeared in front of them with a blanket in his arms and a grin on his face_

_"this should help" he voice echoed through the silent cave _

_He placed the blanket around the girl and sat down beside them. He was Youko's best friend and second in command. He trusted that bat demon with all his life. But what he didn't know was that Kuronue his loyal and most trusted friend grew angry at him each passing day just not showing it. For each day he and the girl and him grew closer and closer. And he was left in the shadows, he did not want this to happen. That fox thief was his and his only, no girl can ever steal his heart from him. Soon one day that vixen of a girl will be out of both of their lives, even if it means that she would be killed. Anything will do as long as Kuronue had Youko for himself..._

_

* * *

_

_The crowd made up of demon thieves oohed loudly as the snow fell outside the cave in the night sky. The cave filled with golden trinket and jewels which the have stole for the past year that they lived there. Their eyes watched as their leader whispered something into the girls ear_

_"I have a present for you" was what he whispered_

_a few demons elbowed the demon next to them knowing what their leader was up to. For what the girl did not notice while Youko was enchanting her there was a green vine traveling above them and slowly sprouted into a beautiful mistletoe above Youko and his new found lover. As the mistletoe finished growing Youko pointed up and the girl followed the direct till her eyes met the newly blossomed mistletoe above her and him_

_"What is it?" she asked not recognizing the plant_

_"A mistletoe" Youko answered_

_He laughed when he saw her reaction, her cheeks burned bright red. Many of the thieves snickered as she stuttered something but was stopped when his finger rested on her lips. He pushed away her fading golden colored hair from her he cupped her chin slowly bring it up towards his face. As he did that she slowly got up on her tiptoes until their lips locked together for a long and romantic kiss. The thieves yelled with joy and danced around. Their boss has finally showed her that he loved her. Slowly their lips departed as they opened their eyes staring into each other. She smiled as did he_

_"Merry Christmas my love" he said as they kissed once more_

* * *

_"You want to steal what!" Kuronue shouted at Youko_

_The silver Kitsune hushed his steaming angry bat demon friend,_

_"Why would you want to steal that ring. I mean I can understand that it is very valuable and stuff but why now!" he asked impatiently for his best friend to answer him_

_There was a silence between both men then Youko looked inside to see that the golden haired kitsune slept peacefully on her bed, a small smile on her face. He turned back to his partner_

_"I want to steal it because I want to propose to her with that ring. Kuronue I'm going to ask her to marry me" he answered with confidence_

_Kuronue looked at him with complete astonishment. After all that he has done to separate them these past two years were now at waste, it was now good now. His heart belonged to her and not to him anymore. The silver haired kitsune walked away leaving his pal to stare at the wall. He gripped his hand into a fist, Youko had left him with no choice..._

_

* * *

_

_"Youko wait!" shouted a voice_

_The silver kitsune turned to see the pale haired girl running towards him. She stopped in front of him and hugged him tightly,_

_"Please be safe" she muttered in his chest_

_"I will" he whispered placing a kiss on her head_

_She lets go but held his hand, she took out her necklace and took the purple stone that hung in the middle and placed it in his hand_

_"Keep it...for luck" she whispered_

_He smiled and planted a kiss on her lips before leaving..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Everything happened too fast for Youko. One moment he stood in front of the woman of his life after his last mission to retrieve the ring. He knelt down to the snow covered ground with his band of thieves behind him all but Kuronue who had disappeared after they have gotten the ring. He took her hand and the ring then slowly slipped it on to her finger. The woman looked at him in shock, her long golden hair had faded to snow white which blended in the winter background yet her eyes still the same shade of electric blue and her face young and beautiful._

_"Will you marry me" he asked with a smile on his face_

_Tears began to water down her face as she stared down at him, her lips slowly moving to answer when an arrow appeared out of nowhere and hit one of his men in the heart. The thief fell on the ground, quickly Youko moved in front of his soon to be wife and looked to where the arrow was fired. His men ran towards him helping to protect the girl when they appeared... An army of well armed demons appeared from the forest led by a man with blonde hair and the same electric blue eyes of his wife. The man turned his attention to the girl and took a step towards the band of theives_

_"As orders of our father... K3 you are to be brought back alive" he announced...._

_**hours later.....**_

_The battle was over and they have lost, Youko struggled to his feat as he looked around. His men lay dead around him fighting bravely for the safety of his wife. Suddenly two men grabbed him by the arms and held him tightly. The blonde haired demon walked pass him and over to the girl, Youko growled furiously as the man grabbed her by the wrist and put her into chains.  
_

_"Leave her alone!" he yelled angrily_

_The man ignored him and finished placing the chains on her and now pulled her away. The white haired girl struggled as he chains grew bright red, the man noticed and stopped_

_"Do not try K3" he said in a heartless voice_

_She ignored it as the chains slowly melted, just then the blond man nodded at a soldier next to him. The man nodded back and ran in front of Youko pressing a sword to his heart. The woman looked up and stopped, the chains stopped melting as she turned to the man then at Youko. She shook her head in despair  
_

_"no, please don't..BROTHER don't kill him please!!." She begged getting down on her knees_

_Youko's eyes widen she called him Brother. The man in front of Youko slowly pushed the blade in. She screamed as Youko winced in pain_

_"No please leave him brother. I will return just leave him and let him live" she begged tears streamed down her face. _

_The man nodded and looked at the soldiers, the man pulled the sword out and the two soldiers slammed him on the ground. They slowly walked away from the battle ground. Youko slowly tried to get up but pain zapped through his body. He just watched as they took her away, tears escaped his eyes_

_"MIZUKI!!!" He yelled the name which he had given to his love _

_She turned her head as her lips moved forming the words "Goodbye Youko"...._

_

* * *

_**I finally finished the prologue.... Yup! I know that was kinda rushed and all the chapters that I placed in my first story are all in there plus a few extra once. I hope you like it! And I hope this will be the last time I redo this story... Till next time! Please review  
**


End file.
